The one where Emma doesn't think her best friend likes her back
by ForeverRegalBeliever
Summary: Regina and Emma have been friends for years now. Best friends actually. Emma is in love with Regina, but doesn't think her feelings are reciprocated. Their relationship takes a sudden turn one night when they go out on a club and run into Mary Margaret, Ruby and Belle, who are there for girl's night. (Very) late entry for Swan Queen Week 2015 day 5: Best Friend Romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! So, this is very** **different from what I've previously posted. Just so there's no confusion, this is a Swan Queen story. I just want Regina to be happy, really. So I kind of ship both OQ and SQ. Nowadays I'm tending more towards SQ to be honest. I'm actually very annoyed with what they did with OQ inn season 4. I hope they fix it since I don't think SQ is ever gonna be cannon, unfortunately, and I want Regina to be with someone who puts her first. Anyway, this is my first time writing Swan Queen, so I hope I got Emma right. It is a one shot, I just split it so the chapters wouldn't get overly long. For those who are wondering, I do plan on finishing 'The New Dark One', but Med School is taking too much of my time, so I'm finding it difficult to dedicate myself to a multichapter. It needs more planing than one shots for the story to make sense, specially with the Time Travel stuff (which I love, but can easily get confusing if it is not well executed). I'll probably only be able to work on it on when I have a break from college, which is in January. Sorry. So, without any more delays, this is for all other multishippers like me out there! And for SQ fans too, I hope I made these two justice.**

 **PS. This is a little (okay, very) late, but I think this story falls into the Swan Queen Week 2015 day 5 category: Best Friend Romance.**

* * *

Emma Swan parked the Bug in front of the Mayor's big white mansion. Who would have guessed when she first came to town that she and the regal brunette would become the best of friends. They used to be in each other's throats back then, and as much as Emma sometimes missed the thrill of their constant arguments, she very much preferred their current relationship. They had been getting along better ever since Neverland, but it was the Savior turning into the Dark One that really brought them together. Regina was the only one who really understood what Emma was going through, having to fight her inner darkness. The former Evil Queen was there for her when she needed most, and the blonde was forever in debt with the brunette for her help controlling her new powers and slowly getting her life back. She stood up for her when everyone else was quick to judge her and fear her, even tough that cost her her own relationship with the Prince of Thieves, who complained he was being neglected.

Nowadays, they hung out a lot with each other. Both were single and could use the company, since Henry, now eighteen, was away for college most of the time. It wasn't unusual for them to have girls nights just the two of them, since none of them really had any close friends accept for each other. Sure, Emma had Snow and Charming, but there's a limit of how much of your life you want to share with your parents, even when you're the same age. Emma was still friends with Ruby, but the young brunette was also her mother's best friend, which sometimes made things a little awkward. For Regina's part, even though the town had long forgiven her and the staring had stopped, it didn't mean they wanted to become friends with her. Emma was the only one who saw her as Regina, not the Mayor of former Monarch.

Emma knocked on the door. It was a Friday night and they were going to the nearest town for drinks, this way they avoided bumping into anyone they knew, or at least they hopped so. Storybrooke residents had taken up the habit of going out of town for fun, since it had become a little suffocating to see the exact same people every single day. The blonde knocked again, Regina must be late. This time there was a reply:

"Coming! Just a second"

The door was opened and Emma lost her breath at the view of the stunning brunette. She wore a short deep blue cocktail dress that went along nicely with her dark hair. She was bare feet and still had no make up on, tough she looked even more beautiful like this, in Emma's opinion. She was slightly flustered and clearly had been trying to hurry to get ready. The blonde felt honored that she was one of the few people who the brunette was conformable enough with to let them see her like this, without the the perfect hair, make up and power suits. Regina didn't have the mayoral facade on at the moment, she didn't feel she needed to. Everything was so casual and the two of them felt comfortable in each other's presence.

"Oh, my! The always-so-punctual Mayor is late. Who would have guessed I'd live to see this day? Aren't you the one who's always saying that it is not proper for a lady to be late and that I 'ought to change my ways?' Well, here I am. On time" Joked Emma.

"I was caught up late at the office. Apparently some town sheriff didn't fill her budget reports properly" Replied Regina, unamused. Ouch!

"Touché" Said Emma with a chuckle. This time Regina couldn't hold her own smile anymore. The Sheriff was so infantile, but it seemed as time went by, it was getting harder and harder for Regina to stay mad at the infuriating blonde for long.

"Come in, you can wait in my study, I won't be long. Would you care for some of the best apple cider you've ever tasted while you wait?"

"Got anything stronger?" They both laughed. This had become a privet joke of theirs.

"No, thanks. I'm fine"

"Alright, then. I'll be right back"

Emma looked around the study and remembered the first time she'd been there. It was on her very first night in Storybrooke. Regina had been trying to drive her out of town. God, she looked so hot when she threatened her! Since the moment they met Emma Swan thought Regina Mills was the most attractive woman she'd ever met. In the beginning, when they fought, there was always this unresolved sexual tension. Her olive skin coupled with her confident attitude made the brunette almost irresistible. That's why they were always at each other's faces. But every since they'd become friends, Emma had to admit her feelings had started to shift a little. What was once only physical attraction now had become something more.

The Sheriff loved their family dinners and movie nights with Henry, when the brunette would curl up to her side and rest her head on her shoulder, claiming to be tired. She loved the surprise lunches at the Regina's office, when Emma bring take out from Granny's would make sure the stubborn Mayor wasn't so focused on work that she'd forget to eat. She absolutely adored their 'girl's nights", when they would dress up and go to fancy restaurants together, just the two of them. As friends. Emma had to remind herself of that every time. She wished she could call those actual dates, but she was sure the brunette didn't return her feelings, and she didn't want to ruin their friendship.

Emma picked up a picture frame from the side table. It was a pictures of her, Regina and Henry at Brooklyn Bridge. It was about three years old and all of them had huge grins on their faces. When Henry found out him mom had never been to New York he insisted that that they had to show her where they lived during the Missing Year. It was the perfect weekend. Henry showed Regina his school and all his favorite places, they had the best pizza and visited all the touristy places. The blonde smiled at the memory. They were her family, the two of them.

It was this moment Regina decided to walk in.

"I love that picture too".

Emma turned around

"Wow" Stunning.

"Thanks you, dear. You look rather nice yourself as well, I should say"

"Thanks" Was all Emma managed to say "We should get going, I was thinking we could go to that new place, called One Club, so we have to hurry up if we wanna get in. Since it's opening weekend, it will probably be crowded"

"Fine, but we are going on my car. I'm not getting into that death trap of yours" Every damn time.

"Hey! The bug has feelings you know. You hurt her when you talk like that"

"Miss Swan"

"Fine" _I'm so weak,_ thought Emma, _it's so hot when she calls me 'Miss Swan', she could probably get me to agree to anything just by saying that._

The drove in a comfortable silence. Each simply enjoyed the other's presence. There was a huge line in front of the club when they got there.

"Shit!"

"Language, Miss Swan" Regina still had 'mom mode" on autopilot.

"Come on, Regina. Henry is already eighteen, and he isn't even here".

"Fine. But it doesn't mean a have to hear that kind of language. Would it hurt for you to show some manners every once in a while? Now, what are we going to do?"

"We wait, I guess. I really feel like dancing tonight"

They got out of the car and stood at the end of the line. That was when the two of them heard and all too familiar voice call:

"Emma! Regina! Hey, what are you guys doing here?!"

An apparently already slightly drunk Snow White, a surely wasted Ruby and a very out of place Belle stood next to them.

"Can't believe we ran into you guys! This is so awesome! We're gonna have so much fun!"

Said Ruby, more than a little louder than necessary, while Mary Margaret hugged both Emma and Regina at the same time.

"Hello" said Belle awkwardly "Your father offered to babysit Neal so your mother could have some fun with her friends and the two of them got overly excited" She pointed to Ruby and Mary Margaret "I'm glad you two are here, at least now I have someone to talk to that's at least making sense on what their saying" _So much for my evening alone with Regina,_ thought Emma. Those three could no have been more inconvenient if they wanted to.

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

It was past midnight when the five women finally got into the club. Regina wasn't known for being a very patient woman and the fact that Ruby and Mary Margaret hadn't stopped giggling and gossiping about Prince Charming didn't exactly help to improve her mood.

Pretty much as soon as they were in, Regina grabbed Emma by the arm and dragged her towards the bar.

"I need a drink. Those two are insufferable"

"We'll be right back" Was all Emma managed to quickly say. Not that the rest of the party payed much attention to their absence. Ruby had already spotted Will Scarlett and she and Mary Margaret were doing anything in their power to convince an unwilling Belle to go talk to him. Not soon after Mr. Gold's heart had been turned white, Belle had become bored and tired of the former baddie. She just wasn't interested in this new vanilla version of her husband. It had been three months now since she'd started seeing Hook (who after the Savior turner into the Dark One went back to full evil mode) on the side. Emma made a mental note to ask Archie to talk to her about it. Stockholm Syndrome maybe?

"Here" Regina handed Emma a beer. She herself was holding what the blonde supposed was an apple martini. "I cannot believe we ran into them of all people! This can't be happening!"

"Hey, we can still have fun. I promise. Just ignore them"

"Fine. I'll do my best. But I don't promise anything"

Emma herself was livid with the situation, but she wasn't going to let it show. Her priority now was to cheer Regina up so they could still have a good time.

"Do you want to dance? We can come back after an hour and pretend we got lost. Not that I think they could notice that we were gone" Regina laughed lightly.

"Okay, lead the way"

The pair made their way toward the middle of the dance floor. There was one of those catchy pop songs that everybody sings but nobody really knows what they are about playing. Two bodies started swinging to the rhythm. Emma tried to keep her distance while they danced, this way it was easier to fight the urge to reach out and place her hands on the other woman's hips. It was getting more difficult though, for each minute the dance floor was more crowded. Regina closed her eyes to just feel the music. _This woman is going to be the end of me,_ thought the blonde, _how can anyone look so classy and so sexy at the same time?_

It was this time her mother chose to make her glorious return:

"There you are!"  
To which ruby replied:

"I love this song!"

They both starting singing along to the chorus as if there was no tomorrow, all the while grabbing the other three by the shoulder and jumping. Regina's mood, which had been improving, suddenly had a setback. Emma took a sip of her beer. At least it was cold and delicious. She noticed Belle's unamused face and water bottle in hand.

"Aren't you drinking? That's the only way to handle those two" Belle chuckled.

"Designated driver"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Forgot about that. Regina and I are taking a taxi to the town line and then puffing home".

Fortunately, the song was over soon and it was replaced by a softer, calmer one.

"So" started Ruby, with a mischievous smirk on her face "you two haven't been with anyone in a while" she pointed at Emma and Regina "I say it's time you got over forest boy and the stinky pirate".

"Hey!" Interjected Belle, but Ruby just ignored her.

"I'm with Ruby, I think it's time you guys got back out there" agreed Mary Margaret "maybe your happy ending is even here tonight? For example, Regina, I couldn't help but notice that that guy by the left wall has been staring at you ever since we arrived"

"He has?!" Asked Emma and Regina at the same time.

"Ooh, you gotta talk to him!" Said Ruby.

"Yeah!"

"I don't think so"

"Come one, Regina! I'm the reason you lost your first love, let me help you find happiness again" Said Mary Margaret.

"She doesn't want to, mom. Leave her alone"

"Just talk to him, Regina. The worst thing that can happen is you won't like him and you'll come back here with us. If that happens we won't bother you for a least a month. Promise" Argued Ruby.

"I don't know". Regina turned to look at the man. He was very handsome indeed. Blonde hair and green eyes, just her type. He smiled at her.

"Fine. But if I do this you stay out of my way for two months".

"Deal"

Emma pulled Regina to the side so she could talk to her.

"Are you sure you wanna to this. You know you don't have to just because they are telling you to. It's okay if you're still not over Robin"

"Thanks for worrying about me, but I haven't thought about Robin in a really long time, actually. They are right. It's time I try and open up to someone, even if there's a chance I might get hurt again. Any possibility of happiness is worth the risk. Besides, he's not too bad to look at"

"He's not really my type" Said Emma "Okay, good luck"

"Thank you"

With that Emma walked away. Regina's happiness was the most important thing in the world for her, even if it was with someone else. That didn't mean, thought, that Emma wanted to watch Regina talking to the handsome stranger.

The former Queen gathered her courage and walked towards the man.

"I was beginning to think you were not coming"

She smiled.

"I'm Nate"

"Regina"

"Hello, Regina" He said, grabbing her by the hips and pulling her close. Feeling uncomfortable, Regina tried to free herself, but didn't succeed. He was bigger than her an slightly intoxicated.

"So, what is it that you do for a living"? She tried to strike up a conversation. He ignored her though.

"Shhh" he silenced her with his lips. It was an aggressive and demanding kiss. Not at all like what Regina was used to. She pushed him away.

"I don't even know you!"

"Women here are only looking for one think only, some wild fun with a good-looking fellow like me. Don't play difficult, that's unbecoming"

He tried to forcefully kiss her again, to which she responded which a kick on his calf.

"Ought! What was that for?!"

He suddenly released her, which caused Regina to loose balance and fall on the floor.

"You're no fun!" He walked away.

Regina felt angry. Angry like she hadn't felt in a long time. She didn't know whether she wanted to punch someone or cry out out rage. If she her magic there outside Storybrooke she would surely had thrown a fireball or two. As she stood up, Regina spotted Emma, who was standing by herself looking out of place. Ruby and Mary Margaret must have been overly excited yet again about something and ditched her. Belle must probably have followed them to make sure they didn't get into (too much) trouble.

"Hey, what happened?" She asked, concerned. She hadn't watched the scene unfold.

"I'm furious! That idiot wasn't interested in talking to me at all! He was extremely drunk and tried to forcefully kiss me! When I did not let him, he dropped me on the floor!" Emma didn't even know what to say, that was horrible! "I'm serious, I give up! People are horrible! Everyone on this godforsaken planet!" The blonde looked a little sad by that "I mean. Except you, Em." the brunette blabbered "You're great, Em. I swear I'd be kissing you right now if your mom wasn't going to have my head on a silver plate"

"Forget about her, this is not her choice to make"

 _What?!_ I was the first time Regina realized what she had said. She had never realized she was attracted to her best friend. I mean, she knew Emma was a beautiful woman, and she would rather spend her time with the blonde than with anyone else. There may even have been a couple of time that she thought about just how loving and caring Emma would be in a relationship. But she surely neve actively pursued a romantic relationship with the Savior, she was sure the blonde wouldn't want one anyway. There was this time Tinkerbell inquired her about her feelings towards the other woman, but Regina thought she was going slightly mad and vehemently denied it. The fairy claimed there was just something different about how the Mayor greeted the Savior, as if she was the happiest woman in the world just because the blonde was there.

 _Oh my God! I'm in love with Emma!_ Realization suddenly hit her. The feelings had been there for a long time, she had just been denying them. Somehow the infuriating blonde had made her way towards he heart and she hadn't even noticed it. That was when she remembered what the other woman had said. She hadn't straight ahead rejected her or acted as if the whole idea disgusted her. She had actually said she didn't care about what Snow thought. Could there be a chance that Emma returned her feelings?

"Do you want to?" she asked, not entirely sure about how the other woman felt.

"Do you?" Emma replied shyly.

Regina started to slowly shorten the distance between them. She tried to answer the question with a kiss, but the blonde stopped her. She needed to make sure Regina really wanted this. She needed to make sure this wasn't just something her mind was making up. She needed her to answer the question. She looked at her beloved with hopeful eyes.

"Yes" Said Regina

"Yes" Said Emma.

They couldn't tell who closed the gap, but at soon as their lips met it was fireworks. It just felt right. The kiss was firm, yet caring. It was full of passion and love. For those two best friends, that kiss tasted like the beginning of something wonderful and a promise that their happy ending had finally arrived.


End file.
